


焦糖布丁

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 记得回lofter推荐哦❤





	1. 第12章

“我感觉你好像比我还紧张”loki早就注意到thor不停的站在那抖来抖去，整理完衣服还顺带整理了一下他平时都是随便扎扎的头发，然后他叹了口气正了正身子，好像已经准备好了，但是当门打开的一瞬间，loki整个人都被拉进了草丛，thor顺便捂住脸他的嘴，让他别说话。  
thor的母亲站在门口环视了一下，与生俱来的金发在阳光下照耀的几乎惨白，她很担心thor，直到旁边的树丛动了动，她才重拾了笑容，然后微笑着关上了门。  
“dear，我觉得你好像太过担心thor了，我想他应该能照顾好自己”frigg在餐桌的另一段拉开了椅子坐下。“你怎么老帮着他说话，你看看他都成什么样了，现在离家出走一个月也不回家，他能想着要回来看看你吗”Odin一谈起他这个儿子就火大。  
“外面的草长高了，你应该去修剪一下”Frigg还是保持着微笑，有时候她会觉得thor就是年轻时的Odin，一样的强势，就连毛病都是一样的，Odin现在觉得连颗草都比他那个离家出走的儿子要好，他气呼呼的拿着剪刀就出去了，好巧不巧，thor正拉着loki从草丛里出来。  
就在这时“父亲，我知道错了，您还是把剪刀放回去吧”thor立马就和Odin道了歉，这一出门，两个人都被吓的不清，“你还知道回来”Odin进了门又做回了那个位置，thor被他抓到了对面乖乖做好，他顺便把loki也拉入了这场家庭战争。  
“你拉着我干嘛那是你爸”loki小声的对着thor使眼色，“帮帮我啊”thor也小声的回应，显然这里的气氛降到了极点，“咳咳...”Odin看着对面的两个年轻人你推我我推你的，甚是尴尬。  
thor直接向父亲解释了旁边的loki，loki也比平时乖巧的多，这样看起来老父亲对loki也很是满意，至少比thor带简来这时看着舒服多了，“爸，我跟您说，loki最近身体不太舒服，要不我先带他去房间里休息会”thor又开始找各种借口，想离开餐桌，毕竟在Odin眼皮底下行事，thor还是很慌的。  
“呼，我滴妈，吓死我了，难得我爸没骂我，还好有你在”thor欣慰的抱住了loki，他决定以后和父母吵架，就带上loki，这样好像会安全许多，“去去去，你这么重还靠我身上”loki赶走了靠在他身上的thor，等到thor打开房门，他就再也走不动路了，thor的房间很大，有一个小床靠在窗边供人读书，当然thor一般都在那打游戏或者睡午觉，那的阳光很大，thor平时打个几分钟就会困。  
“你这家伙还真是奢侈”loki坐在了这个典型的大男孩房间的床上，“其实我还是比较喜欢我们的房子”thor就像是被揭老底的孩子一样，抓了抓脑袋，然后赶紧转移话题道“你最近不是那个什么来了嘛，要不先睡会儿?”  
thor说完更害羞了，他一个alpha完全控制不住去想像和loki做一次的感觉啊，“这个跟发情期可不一样，你不要想太多”loki完全看透了thor的小心思，顺便抽出了压在床头书下的一个东西，在thor面前甩了甩“这个暂时还用不上”  
thor突然想起了什么，立马转了过去想把loki手上的东西抢回来，“这个..安全套我只是上次好奇拿来看的!”这下在怎么解释也解释不清楚了，thor打着出了汗的幌子出了房间洗澡，出门后，房间里的loki就不安分了，“靠，他就不能控制一下自己吗”从进了thor的房间他就感觉自己不太对劲了，thor充满着甜腻信息素的香味包裹住了loki，进房间不久他就快没有力气站着了。  
说实话，他也不太确定这个安全套能不能保留到明天早上。  
loki全身都开始发烫，被子上全是thor的味道，每呼吸一次loki就感觉自己的身体在燥热一分，他努力的支起身子，向窗台那走，这个房间要是在密闭下去非嘚要他的命，“loki你怎么了”thor在loki想要开窗的一瞬间就串了出来，吓的loki脚底一滑，倒在了窗台边的床上，“你...你要吓死我啊，你房间这么热我就想开个窗”loki直接就坐在那不动了，他感觉到那个该死的生殖腔已经分泌了一大部分的情液，他可能在thor的家里，提前发情了。  
“dear，你简直是香死了”thor把loki抵在了床边，轻吻着他的脖子，在他嫩白的脖子的留下一片又一片的吻痕，loki被他亲的发出了抵哼声，thor利索的脱下了loki的上衣，从上到下的摸索着，从脖子到胸口全的他的痕迹。  
“够了”loki推嚷着他身前的人，但是发情时的omega怎么可能会推的动alpha，“loki我真是太爱你了”thor一句话就挡住了这些小动作，loki和简不同，他承认以前是喜欢过简，但是loki给他的感觉完全不同，这让他推翻了自己以前对爱的定论。  
“你还是...在考虑考虑吧..这最多也就算是...打一次炮thor”thor没关心loki说的这些那些，loki比他敏感的多，但他愿意花时间让loki去理解他，“就算是一夜情，我也愿意loki，我很爱你”loki没有在接他的话，thor无师自通的做爱方式让他连骨头都变的酥软了一层。  
thor没时间去脱掉loki的裤子了，拉开了拉链就直接伸了进去，这样的摸索，loki身下的性器好像已经等待多时了，后面的穴口更是让他的内裤湿了一层，“god，你都湿透了”thor说着就吻上了loki的嘴唇，说也不停的帮loki解决身下难题，“哈...啊thor,快点...我...等不及了”loki正式的进入了发情期，屋子里全是两人混合在一起的甜蜜香气。  
loki喘息身越来越大了，身下水滋声也越来越明显了，thor迫不及待的掏出了藏在裤子里蓄势待发的性器，“你...怎么这么大，进来会...很疼的”loki捂住了thor的嘴，不让他在亲吻自己，他渴求着thor快点进入他的小穴，但是也有点惧怕那个又粗又长的东西。  
“呼...我先不进去，就在外面蹭蹭好吗..乖”说着thor在loki的额头上亲了一下，在把这个让他欲仙欲死的omega翻过来，然后插入他修长的腿部之间摩擦，omega终于控制不住自己的呻吟，房间里不断的传来放浪的叫声，还好，Odin被frigg叫出去散步了。  
thor付下身在omega的脊椎上又是亲又是啃，双手从他的腰上，转移到了身下吐起的乳首上摩擦着，“啊哈..thor...在...快点”发情期的omega还没有被满足，细密的汗珠让他的腿部顺滑无比，thor退出了他的腿细之间，顺带在他的大腿上轻咬了一口。  
“你不...行了?...”loki还在喘着气，还没享受完thor就停止了动作，“嘘，楼下有人在修草呢”他说完就把loki抱了起来，抵在了窗上，然后继续插入腿间，“放我...下来..”窗外的一切都被他看的清清楚楚，楼下休草的人时不时就好像要抬头望一眼一样，“阿哈....嗯..”loki被一波猛攻肏的神志不清的，“你叫的话说不定会有人望上看哦”thor好笑的看着loki，满足的咬了一口转过来求吻的嘴，thor肏的很用力，loki的半个身子都被抵在了冰凉的玻璃上，一开始还很不习惯的抗拒着，直到玻璃上起了一层白雾。  
thor的性器时不时的擦过loki的小穴，每次经过那里，他都会感觉到loki微抖的腰身，粗大的性器上已经集满了omega的爱液，loki身子上也起了一层细汗，摸起来就像是蛇一样丝滑，“可以了吗,loki我快忍不住了”thor就像是在被驯化阶段的狼，敢言不敢动，只能安抚好了loki再来安抚自己从开始勃起到现在从没软过的棒子。  
“你...轻点..”thor松开了抓着loki腰的手，omega很顺利的翻过了身，更是配合的把双腿缠上了thor的腰，“嗯哼...宝贝你真紧”thor刚插入了一点头部，就好像被那里吸住了一样，当loki的小穴完整的包裹住了thor性器的一点点头部时，才发现啊...他们没有带套。  
“操..thor快..出去..”loki推开了thor，虽然说直接进入确实会让他爽到高潮，但是眼前的这个人，貌似并没有做好要当爸爸的准备。“loki你别...别紧张..你在吸着我的龟头，我可能就要射进去了”thor被loki紧致的小穴吸的死死的，他其实没有一点想退出去的意思，他还在慢慢的进入他的穴口，“操..你..thor你tm真够大的”loki也不在想着带不带套了，thor一半的性器都插了进来，“别..别在进来了”虽然是发情期，但是自体润滑好像对thor粗大的性器没多大用，loki用手阻挡在thor的小腹上，“好..好我就插到这，不进去了好吗”thor一只手抱起了loki，一只手不老实的在他乳头上按摩，身下的动作也控制在了半根棒子以内。  
“啊..嗯哈....”loki抓着thor的背来确保一个动作thor能不停的顶到敏感点，他吻上了thor的嘴，alpha的舌头不断的在和他的嘴打着招呼，“哈..啊thor,你要不要射在里面”loki已经神志不清了，粗长的性器没有完全按照约定的来，在thor吻住loki的一瞬，比一般alpha还要大的性器直冲进了loki的生殖腔中，“准备好做妈妈吧”thor吻着loki，一股浓流，终于冲进了他的体内。


	2. 第13章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪士尼vlog

迪士尼，童年回忆的开始，给每个游客都加上了粉红色的滤镜，包括站在售票口的两个大男人。  
“我就说这里不错吧”thor一脸开心样，等着loki夸自己太棒了，“我是幼儿园老师不是幼儿园的学生”loki以前认为thor最多会带他去看电影，约会的必经场所，现在呢他认为带thor就等于带小朋友。  
“你不喜欢吗？我小时候还挺喜欢白雪公主啥的”thor勾着loki的肩认真的和他回忆着小朋友thor，“我应该带小孩来这里玩，而不是和你”loki看着一脸认真的thor，真不忍心泼他一脸冷水，但这家伙貌似并不在乎他这些。  
“没事我觉得你也会喜欢白雪公主的，她和你一样发黑入夜。”thor还没等loki反驳，拉着人就往前走。  
前一天晚上frigg还很细心的提醒thor要记得走快速通道，以至于他们没有等很久，看着右边一排排的队伍thor心里禁不住的感叹，“loki！你想先去玩什么”thor走在loki前面，他已经把第一次来这的兴奋全部表现在了脸上，“我都行，你选吧”虽然不是很热，但太阳的直射还是让loki感到不爽，所以选择项目什么的还是交给thor来做好了。  
然而，就在看见已经垂直的赛道时，他后悔都来不及了，只有前排在能看见的赛道上充满了尖叫声，载人机器在道上快速飞驰的声音在他耳边徘徊，刚想转身离开但身后早就集满了人，“这不是叫赛车吗，怎么是u形过山车”他有点慌，thor却异常兴奋，“我也刚知道是过山车，但貌似挺好玩的”他边笑边靠着loki的肩膀，就这样loki被又哄又骗的上了车。  
“我感觉有点想吐”loki感觉肚子里一团乱，经管早上只吃了一点面包，就连脑袋也异常的空白，特别是过山车飞到最高处的时候，就算睁开眼睛也是一片空白，“是不是早上东西吃的少不舒服啊”thor终于想起来要担心一下他了，但关心的点好像不太对？  
可是loki没想到，终于缓过来了的他还要在玩一次过山车，似曾相识的没有后路，似曾相识的才刚知道是过山车，“不是说小矮人吗，为什么小矮人要做过山车去挖矿？”满脑子都是疑问的loki被thor按上了车，并笑着给他加上安全措施。  
“下一个项目你选吧”thor拍了拍loki的肩，他已经在栏杆旁趴了一会了，“不是过山车就好”loki第一次尝试做过山车一做就做两次，心了有点小骄傲又有点想吐。  
于是才想起来心疼loki的thor带着人去展览区逛了逛。  
“刚刚看见一个人和你很像啊”loki看了看thor在看了看旁边的雷神，迪士尼的漫威制造总局里好像有很多他的熟人，比如那个冬日战士就很像bucky？“我可能更帅点？”thor摸了摸下巴，他也是没想到那个雷神还会主动来搭话，“嗨，你看见我弟弟了吗”当然不是对他，这句话是对loki说的。  
“什么？额不好意思我没看见”突如其来的问题让loki有点懵，“你长的很像我弟弟哦哈哈哈你不会就是我弟弟变的吧”这大大咧咧看见谁都能亲近的性格和thor也确实挺像，但是这让loki无比尴尬，“额..你弟弟在看你”loki指了指雷神身后的邪神，他确定说完这句话之后雷神好像楞了几秒，然后立马转身离开跟上了像是要去抢小朋友的魔法玩具一样的loki“hi，brother...，no，no不可以.....”。“走吧”thor赶紧拉着loki离开了这里，那个雷神看起来像是要泡他一样，简直让人恼火。  
“你还想去玩什么？”thor慢慢的拉着loki的手走在道上，夜晚的迪士尼少了些童真，更多的是浪漫，但也有不少卡通人物走在街边向游客挥手。  
城堡周围的灯突然灭了，乐园的歌声还在悠扬，但两人仿佛只能听见对方的心跳，没有了灯光的照耀，这里变得一片漆黑的，loki发现thor炽热的双手慢慢的摸上了自己的脖子，再是脸颊，再是嘴唇。  
“找到了”  
“？”  
对方的气息近在咫尺，暖暖的气息付过脸庞，话语已经变得多余了，thor只觉得loki的唇软软的甜甜的，于是吻的更深了。  
此时烟花绽放在了天空，照亮了彼此，他看见loki眼框红着，或许是自己吻的太深，呼吸困难，但他没有停下，一只手抵着他的后脑勺，一只手紧紧搂住了他的腰。  
此时的他，只属于thor.odinson


	3. 第14章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯肉注意

从迪士尼回来后，thor的脑子里就蹦跶出了各种奇妙的想法，特别是再性爱上，可能是看见别人带小孩去迪士尼自己也心痒痒了，最近拉着loki做床上运动的次数也多了，还多出了各种奇怪的play。  
浴室里，loki一丝不挂的站在他面前，从脚到头浑身不自觉，thor不可否认loki的皮肤看起来比女性omega的还要棒，不管是胸部还是腰部，都像极了艺术品，胸部粉红的乳尖裸露着，关节处都是淡淡的粉红色，身材看起来比舞女的还要火辣。  
omega张开了腿跨坐在thor的身上，抚摸着thor手臂上的肌肉，唇舌交融后舌尖还停留着甜甜的味道，暖烘烘的手贴在冰凉的侧腰处，他吮吸着omega的乳头，用舌头在乳尖上下滑动，直到乳头变得红肿后，才换手开始揉捏，刺激和快感舒服的loki在他怀里扭着腰杆。  
被thor玩弄了一段时间，loki喘着粗气推开了他，准备拉开他的裤子，“dear，你简直棒极了”Alpha被诱惑的眼睛里满是血丝，胯下很诚实的硬着，loki隔着裤子抚摸thor的性器，他领口已经被拉开了一半，loki一路轻吻到胸口。  
他的手更加利索的扯开了thor的裤子，慢慢抚摸着滚烫的性器，thor从后背到腹部一处不落的抚摸着omega，当撸动loki的性器时，他还能感觉到loki轻微的在他怀里颤动着，快感占据了他整个大脑。  
房间里满是两人融合后信息素的香味。  
“嗯.....thor..”loki动情的叫着他的名字，奢侈的闻着Alpha身上只属于他的气味，thor按擦着他性器前端，原本粉嫩的性器变得红肿，前端已经溢出了少许液体，后穴被自己扩张着，身子一个激灵，乳白色的液体终于射上thor的衣服，“你可以进来了”loki把thor的衣服脱下来扔到了一边，舔着胸口的乳尖。  
thor抓着他的腰，后穴对着性器进入loki的体内快速有力的进出，“啊....太..快了....thor”omega双手抵在他的腹部想缓冲一下，但受到他蛊惑的Alpha急着想要发泄自己的欲望，双手抓着他的腰杆，打桩机一样的重复着动作，每一次撞击都能进入最深处。  
“好痛的..”loki抱着thor在他耳边呢喃道，“轻一点，...嗯.哈...”每挑衅一次性器就进的更深一点，thor的撞击好像没有减速一样，撞在loki的臀肉上，麻了一片，后穴包裹着性器交合处水光一片。  
“我们去水里好不好，水里随便你肏，你这样撞的我脚都要麻了”loki笑嘻嘻的讲，他明明都累的喘气了，可thor却好似刚刚开始一样，在继续撞下去非得给他装晕不可，“好”奇迹的是thor听到了请求居然停了下来，好像在等待loki做些什么，“停下来做什么，你撞了我这么多下，我可走不动路”loki亲吻着男人的嘴角，抱着他可没准备下去。  
到了水里，thor把loki的腿抬了起来，从后面插进了穴内，水花跟着两人的律动四溅，另一只手揉捏着他红肿的乳尖，“嗯啊..thor太..快了..”他双手撑着墙面，吃力的防止自己摔倒，，还有承受着Alpha一次次有力的撞击。  
就算在水里thor的速度都没有变过，几个深入后，thor又慢慢的从穴口进入到最深，loki感觉肚子都被撑大了些，就这样来回几下，滚烫的液体射在了穴内，被性器阻挡着出口。  
来来回回射了几次的loki已经四肢无力了，就连站起来想走几步都会脚软，从浴室到房间，甚至做到了阳台，耳边还能听见窗外飞驰的车声人声，当loki瘫倒在床上时thor还想再来一次。  
“滚”  
“好吧...”


	5. 焦糖布丁15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基巴组合开始搞事情了( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“去看电影吗?”thor拿了两张电影票，爱人还在床上睡觉，他躺在了loki的身边，用哄小孩一样的语气哄着床上熟睡的男人，loki拉了拉只遮住了臀部的被子，整个人躲在绒被里看起来十分舒适，“现在不去，在让我睡会好吗?dear”他迷迷糊糊的摸了摸thor的脸，如果是以前他会早早的起床，现在他可被thor宠成了公主。

“那晚上去好不好”loki有气无力的答应了一句，昨天晚上的事情简直把他累坏了，全身裸着就连thor射进去的一些精液都没有清理干净就睡着了，thor准备好了早饭，看来是吃不上了，“dear，那里不清理干净会生病哦”他抱着loki，手又摸上了昨晚被他射满精液的穴口，loki被他从后面抱住揉弄，不耐烦的扭扭腰抗拒。

“你昨天搞的我好累，宝贝，让我休息会儿好不好”他撒娇到，thor什么都可以满足他，唯独这件事上不行，loki比thor大几岁，早就过了性欲最强的时候，每一晚都被thor折腾的腰酸背痛的，可thor怎么做都不满足，像是要做到他怀孕为止。

loki上次性爱的时间才间隔了5个小时，thor的双手又摸了上来，从背后轻吻他的脖颈，双手圈住了loki跨前的性器，全裸好在thor不用给loki脱衣服，不公平的是thor穿了，他隔着短裤蹭着loki的臀沟，因为爱人睡眼朦胧的样子他的性器早就硬了起来。

“在做一次，宝贝我都硬了，好疼啊”thor做了起来，捞起了loki的腰，让他屁股翘高，累的不想反抗的人呢只好乖乖躺着，thor企图把他吻醒，不管是吻在肩胛骨上，还是尾椎处，就连臀肉上都被thor留下了粉红色的印迹，loki还是动都不动的闭着眼睛，除了嘴里会传来一些可爱的呻吟。

“宝贝我进去了”他吻了一下loki的耳垂，然后长驱直入，他能感觉到loki的小穴因为他的进入而收缩着，被贯穿的loki因为阳光而睁不开眼，手却紧紧的环住了枕头，他的Alpha性器实在是大的不行，如果不是因为昨晚已经做过了，今早捅进来就不是做不做爱的问题了。  
loki的腰很细，肩胛骨是他背部看起来最美的地方，thor总是忍不住去吮吸那处的皮肤，昨晚的印记还清楚可见，小穴的软肉早就熟悉了他性器的形状，thor用手压着loki的尾椎，这样能进的更深，每一次撞击都会听见loki在身下喘气，做为Alpha他简直不能再幸福了。

他原本想着做一次让自己坚硬的鸡儿软下去，可每次进入他可爱的omega就会喘一次粗气，每一次喘息又会让他的鸡儿更加坚硬，这样周而复始的他完全没办法停下，到了吃午饭的时间，loki的屁股都被撞红了，穴口的淫水一滴一滴的落在床单上，抽插带出的软肉都是肿红的。

loki在他第一次射入的时候醒了，现在正面对着thor被操干着，他环着thor的脖子，腿自然的盘住了Alpha的腰，随着他的抽插在床上欢腾。

年轻的Alpha终于歇下了，现在omega就连走路的力气都耗尽了，想下来走去浴室都不行，靠近大腿内侧的胯骨酸痛，一走腿就变软，最后只好让thor抱着去浴室清洗，可是只要他裸着，那和thor再一次做爱肯定是不可避免，Alpha好像被他迷的死去活来，就连看见他的锁骨下面一些皮肤，性器就会立马鼓起来，这让loki很是烦恼，如果不是他避着thor偷偷吃了避孕药，他可能早就怀孕了，他的Alpha和他做爱从不带套，还是要射就射生殖腔的那种。

而他的Alpha现在还在想着带他去看电影。

晚上气温比早上低了很多，thor贴心的让他的omega多加了件衣服，在走夜路时还用自己的长大衣裹住了他，一边抱着一边走路，路人眼里他们的周围仿佛都在冒爱心了，thor留了些胡子，有时会在loki的颈间乱蹭，抚慰Alpha最好的办法就是感觉转过头送他一个湿热的吻，当然人多的时候loki不会睬他。

“宝贝不亲亲吗”thor比较开放，经管是人多的地方他也不会感到拘束，蹭着loki的头发在耳朵旁边轻轻的讲，楞是吸引了好多人的目光，Alpha不会在意，他从小学开始就是站在人群中心的那个人，但loki不是，他推开了thor的护拥，然后却得到了thor一个更大的拥抱，他又被thor用大衣从背后包裹，还听见thor从背后悄悄的和他说“你这么害羞，我以后怎么把你介绍给全世界?”说着在他的耳垂变留下了一个吻，这一下真酥进了他的心里。

thor总能握住loki的心，夜晚躲在thor怀里看书时帮他翻书页的手，性事结束后湿润温暖的吻，在早晨醒来时看见的温柔眼神，thor没有一个处上不让loki心动的，loki不在认为自己交的男朋友会随时抛弃自己，因为thor改变了他，在他原本枯燥的生活里thor就是一束光般的存在。

loki回应了他的吻，尽管是躲在thor的大衣下。  
“我好高兴，loki，我好爱你”thor对着他说了这句话不下十遍，直到电影开始前一秒还滔滔不绝。

他们的爱也是如此滔滔不绝。

然而性爱也是滔滔不绝的进行着....

电影开场时thor就在loki身上乱摸，肩膀碰一下，大腿摸一下，前一段电影在讲什么他们没一个人听进去，后来thor就变的越来越大胆了，“thor!这里有监控”loki抓住了摸着他裆部的大手，望向那个傻笑的大男人，“我早就看过了，这个影院没有夜视摄像头”好像一切都在他的掌控之中。

omega被他摸的脸色潮红，thor抵着他的后脑勺，往他嘴上凑，舌尖舔过他的嘴撬开合紧的双唇，他早就算计好了想来这一套，loki抗不过他的攻势，omega的前端已经隆起，thor也是同样。

Alpha把椅子中间的把手移开了，拉下了loki的裤链，露出的男士内裤是他选的那一条，他低下了脑袋在内裤上舔舐，loki用手背挡着自己呼热气的嘴，另一只手轻轻揪着thor的头发，Alpha帮他口交，在昏暗的影院最后一排，晚上的人少了，前面的只零散的做了几个人，loki不敢发声音，因为前面的小朋友很喜欢往后面的投影机那看。

“thor别这样”他的爱人用舌尖舔着性器前端，loki也不自觉的摸上了thor的裆部，那个他一只手握不住的性器涨大到了大腿，牛仔裤粗糙的面料让他只能摸出大致的形状，loki只是裤子前端被拉了开来，上身衣冠楚楚，下身早就乱的一塌糊涂，他想让thor在这进入他，可却因为这里的环境只能默默忍受。

他的爱人这段时间性欲极其的强。

thor从他裤子后面伸了进去，loki感觉被大力揉捏的臀肉早就红了一片，就像是上次thor在床上操他时拍打的那几下，早晨醒来还没有褪去，thor抬起头看了他的omega一眼，眼神里是欲望是性欲是爱欲。

“thor嗯....别舔了，我憋不住了”loki在thor抬头时射了出来，Alpha的眼睛胡渣和手指上全是他射出的白浊液体，thor学着loki平时为他口交的样子，舔下了那些精液，嘴里有些腥味，然后又学着omega平时的做法和他接吻，精液混合在两张交合的嘴里，这些下来omega脑子里除了他性感的Alpha，其他什么都没有了.....

 

Loki:bucky，怎么办，thor最近性欲好强，我受不了了  
Bucky:Steve也是，每天至少要做三次，我现在都走不动路了啊  
Bucky:啊!我想到方法了!  
Loki:那我就靠你了!!!


	6. 焦糖布丁  16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER:逍客%

“loki，你告诉我这是什么?”thor从厨房柜子里找到了一盒避孕药，他的omega每晚喝下他煮的热牛奶时都会吃一粒。  
“你怎么都不告诉我?”thor越想越气，他差点就吼出来了。  
“谁让你每次都不带套”loki还在一行一行的看着书，完全没有注意到爱人的情绪变化。  
“我以为你会想要个孩子”thor很喜欢小孩，虽然不会带孩子，可他就是喜欢，如果是loki生的他会更喜欢，loki明显不在认真听他说话，“还不是时候，thor，我饿了”爱人揉了揉眼睛，坐在沙发上一动不动还真有点累。  
“什么嘛，吃这玩意你以为很好吗?”语气好像有些冲，loki才发现他的小奶狗好像真的生气了，“没味道的啦”他给了thor一个大大的拥抱，然后就这样挂在他身上，一般情况下thor都会把他扑/倒，但是今天没有。  
白雪不停的在空中飘落，thor在这之前为loki泡的热牛奶还在桌子上冒着热气。  
“Bucky，thor走了.....”  
loki一动不动的在沙发上蜷缩着身体，向外望，雪停了，树上的鸟飞走了，留下了它的窝，他有些迷茫，thor走了他完全不知道自己能做些什么，thor早就宠坏他了。  
——  
Bucky接到电话时还在Steve的怀里，他就知道那个该死的thor是个人渣，简直气坏了还在Steve身上锤了一拳。  
“艹，这个odinson很会玩哦?”  
“Bucky，你之前好像挺看好他们的”  
“亲爱的，你不要瞎说”他挂了电话后才吻了一下Steve，他可不想现在激怒loki。  
loki约了和他出来喝酒，酒吧这种地方他们已经很久没有去了，毕竟有男人谁还去这种地方找乐子。  
“你为啥和他吵架?”  
“我背着他偷吃”洛基眼睛还有点湿润润的，因为thor不让他和酒很久了，他甚至在酒吧都只点了一份布丁，上面浇满了焦糖，他一点点用勺子敲下去压力好像小了许多。  
“这就是你不对了，这样是不好的”他真的没想到，thor也算是个尤物了，性感又强壮，加上满头金发，还有点傻里傻气可以供自己随意使唤，就这一点Steve都做不到，Steve绝对会让他自己做，然后教育他一番。  
就凭这一点，loki都不应该给他带绿帽。  
“你也觉得这样不好吗，那我是不是应该给她他打个电话”loki认为Bucky还是很可靠的，虽然他其实是想让Bucky安慰自己一顿，但仔细想想他这样确实不好。  
他又看着Bucky摇摇头“你让他冷静冷静，毕竟这种事不是一下子能接受得了的。”  
“这样就不能接受了吗，我真的这么过分?”他又猛恰了一口布丁，一脸苦恼，男人怎么这么不好哄。  
“很过分，这确实是你的错”Bucky也学着他猛喝了一杯酒，Steve也不让他喝，可他不属于听话类型的omega。  
loki接受了他的一番教育后，也安静了下来，连着恰了好几个布丁。  
“我现在可以找他了吗”  
“在让他冷静一会吧”  
“现在可以了吗”  
“不行”  
“那现在呢，我都吃了3个布丁了”  
“你也知道你吃了3个了丫”  
“可我偷吃避孕药，也不用生气这么久吧?”  
“啥?”Bucky差点喷出来，合着他教育了这么多，都和loki不在一个频道。  
Bucky连着被问了好几次，酒喝多了也不耐烦，“好了好了，可以了你打吧”loki刚打开手机，果然两个人心照不宣，thor给他打了电话。  
“Bucky!!!他给我打电话了怎么办?”  
“什么怎么办!接啊，对了，我们出去，顺变接开免提”  
——  
“loki，你怎么不在家啊，我没带钥匙”  
很平常，Bucky怀疑他们神仙夫夫吵架都用不着和好，自动消除记忆。  
“你不是生气了吗?我以为...我在外面喝酒”  
Bucky无语了，明明一直在喝酒的人是他，这家伙最多吃了四五个布丁。  
“你不能喝酒，你在哪我来找你”  
电话那头听着很着急哦。  
“你不生气了吗”“生气啥呀”“我偷吃避孕药”“我不生气，我买避孕套去了，避孕药吃多了不好”  
然后thor这段话就被公放了出来....

 

Steve:你怎么喝这么多酒?  
Bucky:我不应该去的，他们其实是在调/情，没错他们就是在调/情  
Steve:不气啦，我买了李子，做完了在吃?  
Bucky:〃ω〃好


	7. 焦糖布丁 17 圣诞节特别篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节特别篇（也算第17章）

洛基高潮完就从索尔身上跌了下来，嘴里还喘着粗气，这是他们这一天里第几次高潮来着?他不记得了，但是omega的发情期还要持续一周，loki一天下来，就快厌倦了这种单一的做爱方式，明明之前的发情期都过的十分愉快，但现在好像也没多大兴趣了。  
“哥哥，我要性冷淡了”他在做爱的时候喜欢叫索尔哥哥，这是他们之间最可以用来调情的东西，虽然索尔比他年轻。  
索尔翻了个身，支起腰，洛基喜欢在这个时候摸他的蝴蝶骨，“刚做完才这样，待会还不是你先立起来?”索尔伸出手指卷绕着洛基的黑发，躺在他身旁的人身上还有着一层汗，眼睛湿漉漉的，索尔摸向洛基的下半身，上面粘稠的液体是他们欢爱后的标配，洛基也没有阻止，他让索尔也躺下，然后自己靠上他的手臂蹭着他的胡须，“或许我们应该试点不一样的东西?”洛基在索尔的锁骨上留下了一个咬痕，然后摸着Alpha的胸肌，“过几天就是圣诞节了，你要不要扮成圣诞老人给我送礼物呀”就像是小猫咪一样在索尔的怀里，他的爱人最受不了他这个样子，于是又很快的回归到勃起的状态，“你看，这次你先硬的”洛基笑着然后又骑在了索尔身上.....  
——  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
jingle all the way～  
洛基在家里放着圣诞颂歌，他喜欢穿着极少的衣服坐在壁炉旁取暖，房间里的热气让窗户上起了一层雾，圣诞节快乐几个字在玻璃上面显现了出来。  
洛基一直在等待圣诞老人，他摆好了圣诞树下的礼物，在墙壁上挂了两个可以塞礼物的袜子，一个人在家里过圣诞节简直孤单极了。  
他多么想和圣诞老人一起庆祝这个节日，不仅是脑子里想，就连身体都想的要死。  
洛基像是突然想起了什么，立马从地板上爬起来，光着的屁股一览无余，他从柜子里拿出了  
黑色的吊袜带，臀部被绑紧的带子嘞出了一点点的小赘肉，因为吊袜带是用腰部固定的，所以根本挡不住裆部中间的小肉棒，蕾丝摩擦着敏感的皮肤还让他有一些勃起。  
“嗯....哈”他忍不住开始抚慰自己寂寞的肉体，从乳头到自己的性器，每一处都是他的敏感点，但是当他自己摸自己的时候产生快感就少的可怜了，他只是模仿着av里的omega放荡的肆无忌惮的叫着，他想象着正有一个帅气的Alpha压在他的身上。  
愉快的时光总是容易被打断，他正摸着兴奋，门铃就想了起来，慌慌张张的披了件外套，里面粗糙的布料正因为他的腿部运动，在他的乳尖上摩拳擦掌。  
“嗨!我是来送礼物的，这边街上我都送完了，就差你了”女生带着一副眼镜，热情的不像样子，礼物送完后，还给了他一个大大的拥抱，洛基本想拒绝“不..不用拥抱了哈哈哈哈”他压制住了自己呻吟，女孩子力气还挺大的，抱的时候布料擦着他的胸部包括乳头，“哦抱歉，是外面太冷了吗，你的脸都冻红了，我就不打扰了，圣诞快乐!”女孩说着挥了挥手就离开了。  
“呼”洛基重重的关上门，他几乎瘫在了门上，里面只有一个吊袜带，私密的地方只有外套遮着，他能感觉到有风从地下灌进来刺激他的性器，被人盯着还要拥抱一番，实在是让他紧张到爆炸。  
他等不及想用东西插进他的小穴了，风吹的他哪一处红扑扑的，他用舌头湿润了自己的手指，然后顺着门坐了下来，扒开了腿，就立马用食指进入了自己的小嫩穴，“嗯....哼”他寂寞的不得了，手指在能畅通无阻的进入后便肆无忌惮的在里面搅和，产生的液体有时被带出从穴口像是流口水一样滴下来。  
手指已经满足不了他了，他踮起脚走到圣诞树下，那些礼物都是他自己包的，里面有什么他最清楚，首先他需要一个跳蛋，所以他打开了那个最小的黄色礼盒，平时他都会很仔细拆开礼盒，就连包装纸都不敢撕坏，但这次却很心急，再说了这些东西全是他自己买的，某些人还不知道呢。  
“哈啊...嗯啊”他呻吟着，这样他能更快的达到高潮，跳蛋塞到里面后他吐了口气，双腿颤栗着穴口一缩一合的，不知道为什么，跳蛋一个滑动挤到了他的敏感的，“!”他一惊，撑着的整个手臂都软了下去，好巧不巧压住了开关，体内传来细小的震动声，他的整个大腿都开始发麻了，可以看见坐着的那块地上是一摊水渍，那液体是透明的，不是精液也不是尿液，剩下的礼物都还没拆开，单靠一个跳蛋就潮吹，虽然舒服但却还不满足。  
他试着用自慰棒和飞机杯满足自己，但这太累了，自己高潮了第三次后，他甚至含着自慰棒睡着了。  
“睡着了吗?”扎眼的大红色推门而入，带着假胡子还不忙在上面捋了捋，索尔本来是要陪洛基演戏的，没有剧本，洛基就是想被他扮演的圣诞老人强奸，所以让索尔出去买了圣诞老人的衣服，他只不过出去了一个小时，但现在这样真的还能做下去吗，  
洛基的身上还在微微发烫，手臂上还有些细汗，床上被射的一塌糊涂，哦，看他发现了什么好东西，索尔摸向恋人的腿根，那的小洞里还藏着长长的粗粗的红白色拐杖形的自慰棒。  
这简直是索尔收到过的的最好的圣诞礼物。  
“你好美呀”索尔在洛基耳朵旁小声的说着，白色的假胡须蹭在洛基的脸上，他不确定洛基有没有听见，蓬起的裤裆里那东西有些涨的发疼，他希望洛基先别醒过来，要不然被发现看着他撸管的话...咳咳，想到这里索尔不仅有些兴奋，他迫不及待的露出了自己的大棒子，在omega乖巧的睡颜前撸动着，可他养成了习惯，不插进洛基的身体里他可射不出来，手握的再紧也没有爱人体内舒服。  
他小心翼翼的把洛基的腿扒了开来里面春光乍泄，性器又涨大了一倍，太辣了，他不禁夸赞着他的omega，小穴进入的有些不顺，抽出自慰棒的时候洛基皱了一下眉头，索尔怕自己把他弄醒，所以一直手扶着肉棒一直手扶着洛基，然后吻着恋人的双唇，慢慢挤了进去。  
“嗯哼...”洛基感到了异物的进入，但他始终不想睁开眼睛，他好累好累，但还是想被索尔好好操一顿，刚刚的几次高潮都没过瘾，索尔以为他没醒，抽插的速度反而慢了许多，慢也有慢的好处，洛基的肠道每一寸都在感受着他吮吸着他，这感觉都快让索尔升天了。  
但洛基不高兴了，慢了他就没多少快感了，所以他抬起脚，在索尔的胸口轻轻的抵着，“醒啦?”“嗯，快点”索尔抬起他的脚，在脚背上留下一个吻，然后一直吻到大腿根，看着害羞的爱人抵着他的脑袋说不要的时候，满足感爆棚。  
索尔的白色大胡须被洛基摘掉了，爱人睁开眼睛的第一刻就看见了这个，并且吐槽他，这戴了个什么鬼东西，索尔这下看出来了，洛基只是想被圣诞节送礼物的帅哥（像他这样的）操弄。  
索尔使了个坏心眼，洛基感觉到他在调整位置，然后猛的一下被他抱着转了身趴在床上，索尔的手扶这里他的肩膀，然后一个冲刺，插到了最深处，然后在全部拔出来，这样反反复复反反复复，洛基在他身下爽的挺直了腰，“啊...哈...太快了，受不了了”，这呻吟声要是被隔壁新搬来的姑娘听见，还不得过来瞧上几眼?  
索尔敢保证，洛基肯定是这个世界上最辣的omega了，尾椎和臀肉都性感的要死，他恨不得上去咬一口，不过他也确实这么干了。  
“宝贝，准备好和我永远待在一起了吗?”索尔一边操弄着自己的恋人，一边向他表白，洛基抓着枕头，把脸都埋了进去，索尔能听见的只有闷着特小声的声音，但他很满足，因为他听见他最爱的人说“好”  
“虽然....嗯...不可能永远待在这里”洛基好不容易抬起头，接受着身上人的猛烈攻击，让他的脑子有些发昏，“你会离开这里吗?”索尔听着这话有些不敢相信。  
“可能会离开这里，但绝对不会离开你”洛基说着，撑起身子扭头给了他的Alpha一个甜甜的吻。  
他们的吻就像是入口即化的焦糖布丁，甜但绝对不会腻。


End file.
